The Colossal Squid
The Octonauts inside the Octopod travel to the dark regions of the Midnight Zone when suddenly they see a bunch of tiny lights. They soon discover that they are the giant eyes of a colossal squid. Inkling explains to the others that the colossal squid is bigger than his cousin Irving the giant squid as the colossal squid mistakes the Octopod for another squid and tries to squeeze it to pieces as the Octonauts panic. Luckily, Tweak made a Tentacle Suit so Inkling will be able to set them free from the squid's grips. Summary Episode 'Attack!' Captain Barnacles, Shellington and Dashi notice some unmoving bright lights outside the Octopod's window and are curious as to what they are. Barnacles tells Dashi to turn off the lights so they can get a better look at them. They move the Octopod closer to the lights, when suddenly a tentacle grabs the Octopod. They all try to break away but to no avail, as the tentacle keeps shaking the ship around. The shaking causes Professor Inkling to drop many books in the library, Kwazii to be almost hit by an out of control telescope, Peso to bandage a snot sea cucumber with too many bandages and the Vegimals' kitchen items to slide around! When the lights are turned back on, they see the lights were around a gigantic eye belonging to some kind of squid! Despite the Octonauts' requests for it to leave them, it refuses to let the Octopod go. Dashi sounds the Octo Alert and all the Octonauts arrive in the HQ. 'The plan to escape' Shellington informs the others that the enemy is a colossal squid, the biggest squid in the ocean. It stops shaking the Octopod, but then starts to squeeze it, which could cause bad damage. Captain Barnacles decides the Octonauts should fight it back and asks for help from Tweak. She gets an invention that should help, a Tentacle Suit. Professor Inkling wears it and is now able to control the arms of the Octopod as if they were his own tentacles! He successfully manages to wrestle off some of the colossal squid's tentacles, but must hurry before the squid's hooks attach to the ship, which are extremely difficult to detach. Inkling is just about to fully get away from the squid, but it suddenly squirts ink everywhere so he can't see where its tentacles are. At that moment, it fully hooks its tentacles to the Octopod, and starts dragging the ship down to the bottom of the sea! 'Operation: Remove Hooks' Barnacles and Kwazii go outside the Octopod and try to remove the hooks manually from the ship. This is a tedious job as the squid has many tentacles. The captain is almost crushed by one but Kwazii moves him away just in time. As they are close to finishing the job, they recieve an urgent call from Dashi and Shellington, who inform them that something is heading directly towards the Octopod, a pod of sperm whales who would love to eat the colossal squid! The Octonauts get ready to save the colossal squid and the Octopod from harm. Captain Barnacles tells them to prepare every GUP for launch. 'The Octonauts vs The Sperm Whales' Tweak, Shellington, Kwazii, Barnacles, Dashi and Peso are all in their respective GUPs, connected to the Octopod, ready to move it and the squid away from the sperm whales, who are fast approaching. They all swim away from the whales, who are chasing them through the ocean. They go upwards and downwards, trying to lose the sperm whales, who are not giving up. Meanwhile in the Octopod, things are still hectic with all the moving around. Peso comments on how the sperm whales are still after them, when Shellington tells him that they breathe air, so they'll have to go up to breathe soon and leave the Octonauts. This ends up happening, and the colossal squid and Octonauts escape! 'Vegimals in trouble' The colossal squid thanks the Octonauts and apologises for his behaviour earlier. Barnacles offers to help him remove his tentacles from the Octopod, but the squid refuses, saying he'll do it himself. The captain is doubtful of this, and after the colossal squid trying hard to break free, he eventually does but ends up breaking off one of the Octopod's tentacle pods, the garden. Peso then notices that Tunip and the other Vegimals are inside it! It starts sinking with them inside! The Octonauts in the GUPs dive to try and reach it, but cannot see it due to the darkness. Amazingly, the colossal squid is able to see it due to his excellent eyesight in the dark (he has the biggest eyes in the ocean). He guides the Octonauts towards it and then grabs it with his one free tentacle. They all go towards the surface, mission complete. 'The colossal squid is free!' Professor Inkling, using the Tentacle Suit, moves the arms of the Octopod to help the squid get free. The other Octonauts help as well and soon the colossal squid is free. Tweak guides the squid so he can return the garden pod to the Octopod, and he successfully attaches it! The Professor uses the Tentacle Suit to do a tentacle bump (fist bump) with the colossal squid, and the episode ends. Creature Report * Colossal Squid Trivia * This is the first Octonauts episode to use the second version of the Theme Song. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Inkling Category:Episodes starring Kwazii Category:Episodes starring Peso Category:Episodes starring Dashi Category:Episodes starring Captain Barnacles Category:2013